Mencuri ! Ciuman Wanita !
by KelvinKLR
Summary: Aku menyesal, menyesal telah mencuri ciumannya ! Ciuman yang hanya diperintukan bagi orang tercinta, tersayang, dan... Aku sunggu sangat menyesalinya. Bad Summary ! 1-3 Chapter !
1. Penjelasaan-kun !

**Halo Mina !**

 **Lama gk ketemu ya !?**

 **Maaf jika tak sering update lagi ! Ya alasannya karena saya begitu sibuk !**

 **Ok kita mulai ceritanya !...**

 **\- MENCURI ! CIUMAN WANITA-**

 **Admin-KelvinKLR**

 **Disclaimer-Masashi Kishimoto**

 **...**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Rate-T**

 **Saya KelvinKLR, Semoga kalian suka !**

Aku...

Aku.. Kami lebih tepatnya merupakan teman baik sejak satu kelas di Sekolah Dasar !

Kami berteman sangat-sangat baik, walau dia wanita tapi aku sangat sering bermain bersamanya kala masih disekolah dasar !

Tapi itu dulu, sampai aku mencuri ciuman pertamanya ! Ia pun menangis, aku mencoba menenangkannya tapi, ia.. Ia.. Pergi meninggalkanku ! Bersama air mata yang banjir, air mata yang belum kuhilangkan menggunakan jari-jariku yang gemetar ini.

Sampai saat kami bertemu dikelas, dia berkata ini didepan semua orang !

"Uzumaki Naruto, orang cabul yang telah mencuri ciuman pertmaku ! Sungguh aku sangat membencinya ! Dasar Keparatttttt ! Bedebah sialan !" walau didepan semua murid, ia tetap mengucapkannya dengan lantang.

Padahal...

Sebelum itu terjadi dia adalah wanita yang sopan, ramah, dan... Baik ! Tapi kini, yang aku lihat ! Sangat berbeda dari Hinata yang kukenal ! Sangat berbeda ! Sa-Sangat..

...

Ini salahku, ini ulahku, ini.. Tanggung jawabku !

Karena bodoh aku tak berfikir tuk mengambil tindakan .. Aku... Aku.. Sangat menyesal Hinata ... Sa-ngat !

 **...**

 **..**

 **...**

"Heiii kau !"

"Woyyy cabul !"

Pelajar Mesum !"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya melewati lorong kelas, yang tepat terdapat sekumpulan siswi yang sedang menggosip, namun acara gosip mereka berhenti saat melihat Naruto, yang tadinya sedang menggosip ganti jadi mengolok-ngolok Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto..

Siswa yang dulu dikelilingi teman-temannya. Kini, bukan teman yang ingin bertemu dengannya yang hadir tapi.. Yang hadir kini adalah sekumpulan ... sekumpulan murid yang ingin mengoloknya setiap bertemu.

 **...**

Saat ini... Ia masih menyesali perbuatannya terhadap Hinata, teman sekaligus wanita yang ia cinta !

"Hoiii Naruto !"

Lamunnya terpecah, karena tiba-tiba seseorang mengagetkannya !

"Kau itu membuatku kaget ! Dasar bodoh, memangnya kau ada perlu apa sampai mengagetkanku seperti itu Sasuke ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau tahu ! Dikelas 2-A banyak berserakan bunga-bunga. Dan beberapa tulisan mengutukmu Naruto, sunghuh inhin sekali aku memukul mereka, padahal mereka tak tau yang sebenarnya tapi. Mereka menganggap setiap ucapan Hinata itu benar, sungguh aku... Akan menghabisi mereka untukmu Naruto.. Aku bersunguh-sunguh !" ucap Sasuke demi dirinya, terdapat setiap sel kebencian dalam ucapannya tadi, berserta amarah yang siap diledakan !

"Bodoh ! Kau tak perlu melakukannya, biar aku saja yang mengurus sampah-sampah yang lupa dibuang itu ! Aku akan menggunakan caraku sendiri Sasuke, jadi.. Bisakah kau membantuku disaat yang tepat ?"

Sasuke menangguk membalasnya !

 **...**

 **..**

 **...**

Atap sekolah ! Tempat sekarang ia berada.

Menghabiskan waktu disini merupakan kebiasaan barunya saat bel pulang berbunyi.

Menanti terbenamnya matahari jadi favoritnya, dan ditempat ini juga ia mencuri ciuman Hinata ! Tempat Kejadian Perkara ! Tempat yang menjadi... Tempat ia ... Terakhir kali bisa menghabiskan bento saat bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Na—Naruto—kun !?"

"Hi.. Hinata !?"

Tiba-tiba..

Tiba-tiba muncul Hinata dari balik pintu masuk ! Apa yang ia lakukan ditempat yang pasti membuatnya merasakan hal yang buruk, suatu kejadian buruk yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Tenang Hinata ! Aku.. Takkan menyentuhmu... Sebenarnya aku mau bilang sesuatu, jadi apa kamu mau mendengarkannya ?"

"O-oke ! Aku akan mendengarkan Naruto-kun.. Tapi, aku juga ingin bilan sesuatu ! Ja—.."

"Aku mengerti ! Kita akan ganti, tapi aku yang lebih dulu ya ? Hinata !"

"Ha'ii"

Walau...

Walau jarak diantara mereka sudah sangat-sangat jauh ! Tapi, tepat sekarang ! Walau jarak itu jauh tapi, mereka tak ada gangguan saat berbicara ke satu sama lainnya !

"Sebenarnya... Alasan aku menciummu adalah.."

Hinata kaget mendengarnya, ia ingin mencela, tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk melakukan itu. Karna sesekali ia harus memberikan waktu untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, walau itu Natuto.

"Aku mencium.. Ya lebih tepatnya mencuri ciuman pertamamu karena.. Aku.. Aku ingin menjadi yang pertama disetiap hal mengenaimu... Mulai dari orang yang pertama menciummu, orang yang hanya kau cium, orang yang pertama menolongmu, orang yang pertama menenangkanmu, orang pertama yang menghiburmu, memanjakanmu.. Dan juga, orang pertama bahkan satu-satunya yang berada didalam hatimu Hinata !"

Hinata terkejut mendengarnya ! Sangat terkejut ! Ia tak pernah menduga alasan yang seperti ini, ini pula menjadi pertama kalinya ia mendengar penjelasaan yang... Yang membuatnua sangat-sangat bahagia !

"Tidak hanya itu Hinata !"

"Eh ?" ia kembali terkejut, kini apa yang Tidak Hanya Itu !?

.

"Aku bahkan... Akan jadi orang yang mengambil keperawananmu, orang pertama yang akan melakukan sex denganmu... Dan juga membuatmu mengandunh anakku Hinata ! Aku... Aku akan membuatku menjadi milikmu satu-satunya Hinata.."

Dan kali ini ! Wajah Hinata tertunduk, matanya.. Tertutup poni yang turun kebawah karna gravitasi bumi.

"Kenapa ?!"

"Em.. ? Kenapa ?!"

"Kenapa kamu mau melakukannya sampai sejauh itu Naruto-kun ? Kenapaaaaaa ?" Hinata bertanya bersama luncuran air matanya. Entah itu air mata kebahagian atau.. Kebencian ! Bagi Naruto ini sama persis seperti mengulanh kesalahannya yang sama !

"Maaf membuatmu kembali menangis Hinata ! Ma—aff" Naruto kala itupun berjalan mendekati Hinata, yang berdiri tegap sambil menatapnya.

"Kali ini.. Aku akan menghapus air matamu walau.. Itu tak ada artinya bagimu Hinata !"

"Na—Naruto-kun ?!"

"Saat ini, dan seterusnya aku akan.. Aku tak akan menampakkan diriku lagi di Hadapanmu Hinata... Aku.. Aku tak mau membuatmu menangis untuk kesekian kalinya."

Naruto berjalan melewati Hinata setelah menyapu air mata gadis yang telah dia sakiti itu !

"Oh iya !" dia berhenti diambang pintu. Hinata sedari tadi menatapnya, sebuah tatapan kehilangan.

"Alasan aku melakukannya sejauh ini karena... Aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata, Sa-ngat mencintaimu !"

Deg... Deg...

Stap..

Stap..

Stal..

"Naruto-kun... Jangan pergi !" ucap Hinata yang tanpa peduli dia menarik Naruto dan meneluknya begitu erat !

"Jangan pergi Naruto-kun... Kamu, kamu belum mendengarkan penjelasanku.. Sekarang... Gantian !"

Jujur ! Naruto merasa senang mendengarnya, walau ia sama sekali tak berfikir kalo Hinata akan melakukan sejauh ini pula.

"Baiklah aku akan mendengarkannya !" ucap Naruto.

Hinata lega mendengarnya, dan kini saatnya dia yang menjelaskan ! Namun dia ingin memastikan sesuatu terlebih dulu !

"Apa benar... Apa kamu ... Benar-benar mencintaiku Naruto-kun ?"

"Apa aku harus mengulanginya lagi ?" tanya Naruto.

"Te-tentu saja !"

"Ya.. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, walau kamu tak mencintai—"

Ucapan Naruto tertahan ileh jari telunjuk Hinata yang menekan bibirnya, sehinga dia tak melanjutkan kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Stttt... Oke aku sudah me-mendengarnya ! Kali ini, waktunya aku yang bicara NA-RU-TO—KUN KU SAYANG !"

 **Dan saat ini, tepat ditempat ini Hinata akan memulai penjelasannya !**

 **00.51 WIB...**

 **Chapter 1 : Penjelasan-kun**

 **SELESAI !**

 **To Be Countinued .?...!?.?..!?;?.?**

 **Akhirnya bisa posting ini FanFict ! Bahagianya, gk sia-sia sampai begadang ! Hihihi...**

 **Sedikit info nih readers ! Kalo FanFict ini mungkin ya hanya ada 2-3 Fanfict dan endingnya mungkin sih ya bisa BAD !**

 **Tenang ajah ! Kalo gk mau BAD ya cuma butuh usaha dikit kok !**

 **Ya cuma Like dan Koment "HappyEnding Please !".. Sudah cukup membuat saya Author KelvinKLR Mengubah Endingnya !**

 **Tambahan !**

 **Kemungkinan Chapter 2 akan dipost paling lama 1 minggu setelag ini, dan prioritas saya adalah menyelesaikannya sampai selesai dan mulai membangun kembali dari awal !**

 **Hidup NaruHina !**

 **Bye... Bye...**


	2. Sepatu !

**Selamanya.. Aku menyesal telah melakukannya, aku.. Sunghuh menyesal !**

 **Author - KelvinKLR**

 **Disclaimer - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate - T**

 **Harus Review ! Janji !**

 **...**

 **..**

 **...**

"Kali ini, aku yang akan menjelaskannya ! Naruto—kun ! Jangan tinggalkan aku ! Kumohon !"

Langit senja.

Di Atap sekolah.

Bersama dengannya.

Inilah awal dan akhir ! Awal dari yang baru, dan akhir dari.. Cerita yang dibuat belum selesai !

 **..**

 **..**

"Naruto-kun... Sebenarnya, alasan aku membuat namamu.. Jadi buruk karena.."

"Aku tahu Hinata, aku memang pantas mendapatkannya, awalnya memang sedit tapi.. Aku sadar aku memang pantas untuk mendapatkannya"

Hinata menggerut kesal, belum selesai dia bicara. Tiba-tiba Naruto memotong pembicaraannya, padahal inilah saatnya di bicara.

"Baka, jangan memotong ucapan orang lain ! Baka baka baka !"

"Eh ?!"

Dia baru sadar, dia memotong pembicaraan Hinata, padahal dialah kali ini yang giliran mendengarkan ! Sungguh, ia kali ini merasa bodoh !

"Huhff.. Baka !" kesal Hinata

"Hehehe.. Maaf, sekarang kamu bisa meneruskannya ! "

"Janji ya ?!"

"Iya aku janji !" jawab Naruto, yang saat ini siap mendengarkan !

 **...**

 **..**

 **...**

"Aku.. Melakukannya karna, aku ingin semua orang menjauhimu, membencimu, serta tak ingin temenan sama kamu.. Itulah tujuanku me-lakukannya ! Go—men !"

Naruto mendengarnya dengan jelas, sangat jelas. Ya lagi pula menurutnya dia pantas mendapatkannya, walau hatinya terasa sakit.

"Tapi.. Ada alasan di balik itu !"

"Em.. ? Alasan ?!"

"Aku.. Sebenarnya sungguh senang saat Na—ruto-kun me-me-me—menciumku, jujur saja aku sangat senang ! Karna aku berfikir itu kemajuan dari hubungan kita yang.. Menyakitkan hatiku ini !'

"Tapi, kenapa waktu itu kamu menangis ? Dan pergi ?!" Lega dihati, tapi pikirannya jadi kacau karna kebingungan !

"Waktu itu kamu terus men-cium aku, se—ingatku hampir 5 kali, aku.. Memang me—nikmatinya tapi, saat Naruto-kun mau menciumku untuk ke 6 kalinya..."

Ucapan Hinata ditunda, ia terlihat gelisah dan sedih ! Mungkinkah ?!

"Ka-kamu... Menggigit bibirku, da-n ja—jarimu me-mencoba ma—masuk ke dalam... A..An.. Anuku !"

Dan kali ini dia tak lagi gelisah dan sedih, tapi malu. Bersama warna kulit putih yang berubah menjadi merah !

"Eh !? Ben-arkah ?!"

Malu, Hinata malu menatap Naruto, membuatnya harus mengangguk iya.

"Hee.. Itu, Maaf.. Maaf..., aku waktu itu terbawa Nafsu, jadi maaf !" pinta maaf dari Naruto.

"Tak apa kok ! Ak-u maafkan ! Lagi pula... Waktu kamu melakukannya aku merasa.. Mungkin bisa dibilang Ni—kmat !"

'Blush... Keduanya merona hebat !

"Aku... Maaf membuat Naruto-kun jadi buruk dimata para murid, aku sungguh minta Maaf Naruto-kun !"

"Heemm harusnya aku yang minta maaf Hinata, maaf ya kalo aku mencuri ciuman pertamamu itu ! Ya walau kamu menikmatinya juga hihihi..." Balas Naruto yang tertawa kecil.

"Baka baka bakaaaa... Itu salah Naruto-kun !"

Keduanya terlihat mulai akrab, tapi mungkin ini bisa jadi akhir !

 **..**

 **..**

"Tapi alasan sebenarnya aku mencoreng nama baik Naruto-kun ... Adalah untuk membuat Naruto—kun tak disukai oleh wanita lain.. Aku.. Aku.. Melakukannya karna ingin memiliki Na—ruto-kun !" Jelas Hinata, sungguh ini tak terfikirkan oleh Naruto, jadi ini alasan sesungguhnya !

"Hehehe... Itu menakjubkan !"

"Eh ?"

"Aku tak pernah menyangkanya Hinata, sungguh ! Tapi... Tapi kenapa kamu sampaj melakukannya sampai sejauh itu ? Kenapa ?!"

"Karna... Karna aku kesal akan hubungan kita yang hanya sebatas temam masa kecil ! Sungguh aku... Aku begitu terganggu atas persahabatan kita ! Aku... Walau kamu selalu berada disampingku ! Walaupun kamu selalu menemaniku ! Tapi itu tak bisa bertahan lama. Karna, karna kita hanya teman.. Hiks... Aku.. Aku hanya ingin hubungan ini berubah dan berjalan jadi lebih baik ! Aku.. Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun... Hiks... Sangat mencintaimu .. Hiks.. Hiks.."

Naruto terdiam ditempatnya, dibegitu terkejut mendengar alasan yang sesunggunya dari mulut Hinata. Jujur ! Diapun merasa demikian !

 **...**

 **..**

 **...**

"Hiks... Hiks... Aku tau Naruto—kun yang sekarang sangatlah membenciku, maaf .. Hiks.. Maaf atas segala yang telag kuperbuat padamu Naruto-kun Hiks.. Hiks... Whahaaaaa.."

Hinata menangis makin jadi, ia.. Ia sangatlah sedih.

"Mgffftthgghhg... Hiks.. Mmmtt... Ahh... Emmfff"

Ciuman

Naruto menciumnya !

Dan Hinata menikmatinya !

 **...**

 **..**

 **...**

"Hinata aku pun merasakan hal yang sama atas persahabatan kita selama ini !"

"Eh ! Ja-di ?"

"Jadi jangan kamu anggap aku membencimu setelah apa yang kamu lakukan ! Kini aku akan jujur padamu !

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun !"

"Eh ?! Ehhh... Emmm ya aku juga menc... Tidak, harusnya aku yang bilang duluan baru kamu !"

Kini keduanya sudah sadar, atau lebih tepatnya keduanya sama-sama memiliki perasaan yang sama ! Yaitu cinta !

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata, se—sebagai calon istriku !"

"Mou... Baka ! Kupikir kamu mau bilang sebagai seorang wanita ! Dasar Naruto-kun !"

"Ya... Agar aku bisa memilikimu selamanya Hinata !" balas Naruto.

"Ya.. Aku juga ingin memiliki Naruto-kun selamanya ! Jadi.. Aku juga mencintai Naruto-kun ! Se-bagai calon su—amiku !

"Hihihi..."

"Hahaaahaha.."

"Kamu sungguh-sungguh akan buat aku jadi istrimu ?"

"Tentu saja ! Dan setelah itu kita akan buat anak ! Jadi siapkan dirimu Sayang !"

"Ehh.. Etoo se—karangpun aku siap !"

"Benarkah ?"

Hinata mengangguk malu !

"Okelah aku akan mengambil kesucianmu Sayang !"

"Ihh.. Tapi, pe-pelan-pelan ya !" malunya ! Sungguh Hinata sangat malu setelah mengucapkannya !

"Tentu saja !"

"Bu-buat aku ke—ke.."

"Kenikmatan ?" tanya Naruto mulai terhanyut Nafsu.

"Iya.. Bu—at aku ke—ke—nikmatan ! Sa-yang !" Mimisan, Hinata mimisan karna bicara demikian dan juga membayangkannya.

"Oke... Sekalian aku buat kamu hamil Hiaahhhhh..."

"Ahh... Naruto-kun ja—ngan bagian ituuuuuuuuuuuuu... !"

 **...**

 **..**

 **..**

Kedua manusia yang awalnya dibatasi tembok pertemanan ! Keduanya yang kesal akan hal itu ! Dan keduanya yang juga sudah saling mencintai !

Bersama, dengan cara mereka masing-masing ! Keduanya mampu merobohkan tembok itu, dan menghasilkan sebuah jalan ! Yang bernama Kekasih ! Yang membuat keduanya berjalan bersama melewati jalan tersebut.

Walau sebelum bersama berjalan dijalan tersebut keduanya mendapatkan sebuah halangan yang membuat keduanya tak dapat bersatu, namun karna cinta mereka kini berjalan bersama.

Namun...

 **Cinta banyak bentuknya, namun tak semuaaa bisa bersatuhuhuhuhuuu..**

 **11.28 WIB**

 **Chapter 2 : Sepatu !**

 **Selesai..**

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Review lah !**

 **Dan...**

 **Gimana chapter 2 nya kali ini ? Harus kasih tau saya ya !**

 **Maaf juga kalo kependekan ! Ya alasannya karna... Efek Ngantuk..**

 **Sedikit info Chapter 2 nya memang diperuntuhkan bagi Hinata untuk menjelaskan semuanya ! Yang gk ditulis di Chapter 1**

 **Dan info lagi Kalo chapter 3 lah Ending kisah mereka, bisa BAD dan bisa Juga HAPPY ! Kita tunggu ajah keputusan para readers !**

 **Caranya gampang, gk makan waktu kok ! Cuma koment "HappyEndingPlease" cuma membuat vote diendingnya ! Ya tapi kalo jumlahnya kalah ya BAD Ending lah !**

 **Dan jangan sampai gk baca Chapter ke 3 nya, jangan beralasan gk mau baca karna Endingnya BAD, lagi pula readers kan gk ada yang tau endingnya kaya gimana !**

 **Itu dipastikan jika anda tak melewatkan Chapter 3 nya !**

 **Bye Bye...**

 **Tambahan info lagi Chapter 3 bukan bercerita Flash Back, melainkan ceritanya berlanjut 5 tahun setelah kejadian di Chapter 1 dan 2.**

 **5 tahun !**

 **Semuanya bisa terjadi !**

 **Maaf juga bagi yang bingung kenapa gk ngejelasin penyebab kejadiannya !**

 **Ya readers kan tau sendiri zona Friend, ya sisanya kalian bisa imajinasi sampai akhirnya bisa nyambung di Chapter 1 dan 2.**

 **Dah Bye Bye... Readers !**

 **Yang gk review JoMbLo ! Amien !**

 **Bales Review**

 **Baby-Damn Hidup NaruHina Juga ! Ya kamu baca ajah sampai chapter 3 nya ! Review terus ya !**

 **Sip Juga !**

 **vi2NHL Ending ya ... Kamu tunggu baca ajah di Chapter 3 nanti ! , Review terus ya !**

 **sukanyaanimesamakpop inih Update Kilat ! Review terus ya !**

 **...**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Bye-Bye !**


	3. Bersyukur !

**Chapter 3 !**

 **Update !**

 **.. ENDING ..**

 **-Mencuri ! Ciuman Pertama !-**

 **Author—KelvinKLR**

 **Disclaimer—Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate—T**

 **...**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Aku..**

 **Naruto Uzumaki..**

 **Dia..**

 **Hinata Hyuga..**

 **Kami..**

 **Entahlah..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **...**

5 Tahun berlalu !

"Naruto-kun bangun ! Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu !

"Aku sudah bangun Luna-chan ! Aku kekamar mandi sebentar !"

Naruto memasuki kamar mati rumahnya, "Tidur sebentar enak nih !" ucapnya setelah menutup pintu kamar mandi !

Itulah kebiasaannya jika masih ngantuk ! Suatu kebiasaan realita dari Authornya sendiri ! Cara aman tidur lima menit dipagi hari !

..

"Huhhh... Pasti Naruto-kun tidur dikamar mandi lagi ! Dia ituhhhh..." Sang istri yang sudah menikah dengan Naruto selama 2 tahun ini sudah mengetahui banyak kebiasaan suami tercintanya, dan tidur dikamar mandi salah satu kebiasaan rutin sang suami.

"Naruto—kun ! Jika kamu gak turun ! AKU TAK AKAN MEMUASKANMU NANTI MALAMMMMM... !" ancam sang istri.

Gubruk...

Breghnn...

"Iya-iya aku turun ! Haahhh.. Jangan berteriak pagi-pagi Luna-chan ! I-tu pasti mengganggu tetangga !"

Sang istri tersenyum, dengan kalimat ultimatum andalannya itu apapun bisa dilakukan Naruto untuknya, yang menjadi cara pamungkasnya.

"Dasar ! Bukannya setiap malam kamu yanh minta dipuaskan !? Huuhhh... Dasar !" keluh Naruto.

"Bakaaaa... ! Ugh... Baka Baka Baka..."

"Maaf ! Jangan marah lagi ! Nanti malam akan lebih lama ! Ja—"

"Urusai ! Habiskan saja makananmu ! Huuhh !"

Wanita tercintanya pergi meninggalkannya makan sendirian ! Heem.. Salahnya juga membuat istrinya marah dipagi hari !

 **...**

 **..**

 **...**

"Waah juga jam 8 ! Perjanjian telah berakhir !"

Naruto mandi !

Dan setelah itu dia menuju tempat kebiasaan istrinya menghabiskan waktu bila sedang marah pada dirinya !

Ayunan ditaman belakang rumah mereka !

Adalah tempat istri tercinta menghabiskan waktu !

 **...**

 **..**

 **...**

"Hinata-chan ! Kamu masih marah ?!"

Naruto masuk dan duduk diayunan tersebut, yang hanya buat bagi 2 oranh dewasa ! Ayuna yang sengaja dibeli agar bisa menikmati taman kecil buatan dia dan Hinata.

"Ngapain Naruto-kun kesini ?" tanya Hinata yang masih marah ! Ya marah karna Naruto malah bertanya hal konyol, sehingga dia makin marah pada suaminya itu.

"Emang gk boleh ya ?!"

"Iya gk boleh ! Kamu tidur lagi aja sana dikamar mandi !"

"Hahaha.. Aku akan melakukannya besok pagi ! Tidak bisa sekarang !"

"Kenapa gk bisa sekarang ?" tanya Hinata ketus.

"Kar-na aku ingin memanjakan istriku yang keras kepala ini !"

"Baka !"

"Lihat ! Dia sekarang merona malu ! Hahaha..."

Ugh...

"Sakit Hinata-chan !"

"Salah sendiri !"

Hinata mencubit paha Naruto dengan tenaga ! Membuat suaminya merintih sakit.

"Wahhh..." Hinata berteriak !

"Kena kau ! Sekarang kamu jadi sandraku ! Jangan melawan !"

Naruto menarik Hinata kedalam bekapannya, walau dalam ayunan yang bergoyang-goyang ini.

"Ampun ! Jangan sakiti aku !" ucap Hinata

"Heem.. Aku takkan menyakitimu ! Asalkan kamu mau membayar !"

"Aku .. Tak punya uang ! Ke—luargakupun tak kaya ! Ampun !"

"Lalu ? Dengan apa kau akan membayar ? Jika kau tak membayar... Aku tak akan melepaskanmu !" ucap Naruto dengan nada cukup tinggi, dan kini ia mirip seperti penculik sungguhan !.

"Ba—bagaimana ka-lau dengan tu—buhku ini ?" tanya Hinata yang merona.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Naruto-kun ? Kenapa diam ?" tanya Hinata.

Namun Naruto masih tetal diam tak bergeming, sehingga Hinata menggerakan tubuhnya dan keluar dari bekapan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun ? Kenapa sayang ?"

..

"Lihat ! Ternyata kamu sangatlah mesum ! Tapi mengancamku bagaikan aku yang meminta, tapi realitanya ! Kamulah yang memintanya !"

"Eh ? Kenapa bicara seperti itu ? Aku malulah Na—ruto-kun !"

"Biarlah ! Biar para readers tau kalau Hinata itu mesum !"

"Bakaaaaaaaaa... !"

Hinata berteriak dengan kencangnya, dan mencoba berlari pergi meninggalkan suaminya yang terus menggodanya !

Tapi ...

"Happp... Kamu sekarang tak bisa kabur lagi Hinata-chan !"

Sebelum bisa melarikan diri, Naruto terlebih dulu memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat, sehingga dia tak mampu untuk kabur !

"Le-paskan aku Naruto—kun... Aku mau nonton EURO !" pinta Hinata.

"Alah... Jangan menggunakan alasanku untuk begadang ! Hahahaha... Sejak kapan seorang wanita menonton sepak bola ?"

"Mulai se—karang aku mau nonton ! Ja—di lepaskan !"

"Pftttt... Hahahahahahahahahahhhaha" Naruto tertawa pecah, setelah mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan.

"Apanya yang lucu ?" tanya Hinata yang kini kesal.

"Hahah.. Kamu ini, EURO tuh biasanha tengah malem ! Bukan pagi-pagi... Hahahahah dasar Hinata-chan... Alasanmu sungguh konyol..."

"Huhhh... Tapi kamu tertawa !" kesal Hinata.

"Lagian.. Itu lucu !"

"Huhhh... ! Bisa lepaskan ?"

"Tentu tidak bisa !"

"Alasannya ?"

"Karna aku ingin lebih lama memeluk istriku yang suka marah ini !" jawab ini.

"Huftt.." Hinata memutar badannya, menghadap Naruto.

"Ak... Aku sa—ngat mencintaimu Naruto-kun !"

Kali ini, Hinata yang memeluk Naruto.

"Akupun ! Jadi, kamu udah gk marah lagikan ?"

"Ya.. Ak.. Manah mungkin aku marah sama pria yang sangat kucintai ini, aku tak mungkin bisa !" ucap Hinata dengan lembutnya, suara halus sang istri dari keluarga Uzumaki.

"Hahahahah... Aku kini bersyukur telah mencuri ciuman pertamamu Hinata-chan !"

"Eh ? Kenapa tiba-tiba ?"

"Ya.. Aku sungguh senang melakukannya, walau awalnya aku menuyesalinya ! Hihihihi... Kupikir kalau aku tak melakukannya, ehm.. Mungkin hari ini akan berbeda."

"Cukup ! Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi Naruto-kun ! Aku... Aku juga menyesal pernah mencoreng nama baikmu, tapi aku juga berfikir kalau itu tidak terjadi maka..."

"Tidak ! Aku lebih bersyukur kamu telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku ! Jika itu tidak terjadi, maka.. Hubungan yang mengesalkan itu tak akan berubah !" ucap Hinata lalu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kamu ini.. Selalu keras kepala !"

"Biarin weee.."

"Dan juga ... Nakal !" ucap Naruto menggoda.

"Biarin weeeeee... Mfffhhhh.."

Karna Hinata meluarkan lidahnya untuk meledak dirinya, dia dengan cekatan membungkan lidah istrinya.

"Mffgmmmm... Ahhh... Jangan tiba-tiba menciumku Naruto-kun !"

"Hehe maaf !"

"Ayo ciuman lagi !" ajak Hinata.

"Eh ? Lagi ?" tanya Naruto agak terkejut.

"Ya.. Kali ini aku siap ! Ayo cepa—"

"Nanti saja" ucap Naruto memotong pembicaraan Istrinya.

"Kenapa nanti ?" Hinata terlihat kesal !

"Ya.. Karna aku bersyukur saat kecil berteman sangat baik dengan Hinata" jawabnya mengganti topik.

"Eh ? Kenapa tiba-tiba ? Lagi pula kenapa gak cium dulu baru ganti topik pembicaraannya ?!"

"Heemm.. Karna aku mencintaimu Uzumaki Hinata, walau kita lebih lama berada dizona friend ! Tapi, itu bisa membuat kita lebih.. Lebih mengenal satu sama lainnya."

"Ya aku sih sedikit bersyukur ! Bagaimana dengan kamu ?"

Hinata menggeleng dan dia siap untuk angkat suara.

"Aku tak bersyukur sama sekali ! Karna setiap aku mengingatnya itu membuatku sangat-sangat kesal dan marah !" ucapnya.

"Begitu ya !"

"Ya inilah aku. Istrimu yang sangat cantik, sexy, dan baik ini !"

"Hahahaha kamu ini, ehmm... Mau jalan-jalan ke taman bermain ?"

"Ya aku mau ! Tapi, bagaimana dengan ciumannya ?"

"Itu... Kita lanjutkan nanti malam dikamar !" jawab Naruto.

...

"Aku sudah membawa keperluan kita, ayo pergi Naruto-kun !" ucap Hinata agar Naruto cepat.

"Sabar sedikit ! Aku kunci rumah dulu ! Dah ayo kita pergi !"

"Ha'iiii... Go Go NaruHinaaaaaaa... !".

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **5 tahun sejak kedian diatap sekolah ! Keduanya resmi jadi pasangan.**

 **Namun karna jalan terjang, mereka harus melaluinya.**

 **Mulai dari Hinata yang menjelaskan tuduhannya itu tidak benar terhadap Naruto.**

 **Juga Naruto yang mulai menghadapi Ayah Hinata untuk memberikannya penjelasan. Ya karna ayah Hinata, yaitu Hyuga Hiashi dikenal kejam dan dingin. Membuat setiap Naruto datang dia terus mendapatkan kecaman dan akhirnya diusir, tapi ia tak menyerah.**

 **Ia terus datang dan datang.**

 **Sampai hati dingin Hiashi menghangat, diapun diterima dan dianggap bagaikan orang penting dalam keluarga.**

 **Sampai ia memutuskan untuk memaksakan Hinata dan Naruto menikah setelah lulus.**

 **Ya mau bagai mana lagi, merekapun senang bisa menikah. Karna, mereka akan resmi memiliki satu sama lain selamanya.**

 **Selamanya...**

 **Didalam cinta...**

 **Semua bisa bersatu...**

 **Atau mungkin tak semua bisa bersatuhuhuhuhu...**

 **23.04 WIB**

 **Chapter 3 Bersyukur !**

 **Selesai...**

 **~FiN~**

 **~HappyEnding~**

 **Tambahan !**

 **Bagi yang bingung dan gelisah karena Naruto manggil istrinya Luna-chan ! Itu sebenarnya sebuah perjanjian mulai dari jam 1 malam Hinata harus dipanggil Luna-chan.**

 **Alasannya ya... Dulu waktu kecil sering ngubag namanya, sampai ia memutuskan dipanggil Luna sama Naruto pas di Sekolah Dasar, tapi past sekolah menengah Naruto tak pernah memanggilnya Luna-chan.**

 **Padahal menurut Hinata itu artinya 'Cintaku' ya waktu kecil dia suka ngarang nama.**

 **Jadi ya karna sudah nikah... Ya Hinata minta dipanggil kyk gitu, walau cuma 9 jam, dan lebih banyak digunakan buat tidur malem. Tapi, paginya ... Menurut Hinata merupakan waktu 2 jam yang spesial !**

 **Dan karna FF ini sudah tamat, jadi minta Review ajah ya Readers.**

 **Ditunggu juga postingan saya KelvinKLR selanjutnya...**

 **Ganbate...**

 **Go Go NaruHina...**

 **Bye... Bye...**

 **...**

 **TTD**

 **KelvinKLR**

 **...**


End file.
